


Parliament Full Flavor's

by SunshineDaisy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 05:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13675221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDaisy/pseuds/SunshineDaisy
Summary: "You know that shits not good for you. Your gonna give yourself lung cancer; god knows what else." Keith said before opening the old glass door with christmas bells on the inside already chiming a little.The man looked up with a small smile, pressing the cigarette to his lips. "What does it matter to you, mullet man. I dont know you, and you dont know me." He lit his cigarette while Keith went inside.





	Parliament Full Flavor's

Keith unlocked the door to his small apartment. He had just gotten home after visiting his mom and he was starving. He had some coffee with his mom but the hunger suppressant part of it was begining to where off. He hadnt eaten anything all day and could feel the affects begin to where on him.

"Damn." Keith said as he looked inside the refrigerator. "Pidge didnt go shopping again." Keith closed the fridge door and looked at the pitiful and torn piece of xerox paper taped on their fridge. On it in red and black pen was written that Pidge and Keith alternated cleaning the apartment and getting groceries. It was Pidges week and she still hadnt gotten groceries. Or cleaned the house but that's an entirely different argument.

She never did really comply with that damn piece of paper anyways. It had been up on the dirty surface since they moved into the apartment almost a year and a half ago. On it spelled out both of their names. Then next to that, a small check box. It really wasnt anything fancy. Every week a small magnent was moved into either box for who needed to tidy up the house and get a few items from the store. Though even with this it seemed as though Keith still did all the work. This was unless Pidge had company coming over. Then suddenly the house couldnt have a spec of dust or she'd go mad. The fridge would be full and the sink would be void of all dishes. Any other time it was "oh sorry Keith-y Boy. Forgot again. Maybe next week."

Keith grabbed his house keys, phone, and wallet before walking out of the door and down the stairs of the shared apartment. In all honesty he really didnt mind pidge "forgetting" about the groceries because that just meant Keith could get the food that he wanted and a small walk to the corner store up the street a little ways.

When Keith was a few hundred feet from the corner store, a blue painted, sun rotted, box like windowless building, he got a text from pidge.

"On my way home, got food."

"Well damn." Keith said to himself. He had walked down here for nothing and all because he hadn't just texted pidge. He kept his pace and reached the corner store just as a man pulled out a cigarette. He was tan, tall, and honestly a little gorgeous.

"You know that shits not good for you. Your gonna give yourself lung cancer; god knows what else." Keith said before opening the old glass door with christmas bells on the inside already chiming a little.

The man looked up with a small smile, pressing the cigarette to his lips. "What does it matter to you, mullet man. I dont know you, and you dont know me." He lit his cigarette and Keith went inside.

Walking around the small convenient store Keith found that he really didnt need anything, and now he was slightly pissy that some rude smoker, who was probably gonna die of lung cancer, called him "mullet man". He reached up and tugged lightly, sifting through the back of his hair. It was just his cow lick. He didnt actually have a mullet, he just had long hair and a cow lick. Just a cow lick he kept telling himself. What does it matter to him anyways? He'll never see that man again anyways.

Keith picked up some cereal and milk, a few apples, and a mango. He went to the counter to pay before leaving with the items. When Keith was outside again, the man with the cigarette was gone. He paid little mind to that detail and left for his small apartment again where pidge would have brought home groceries.

"Honey im home!" Keith yells out to pidge jokingly, closing the door and placing his keys off to the side by the door. He set his groceries down next to Pidge's and began helping her put things away.

"Bout' damn time you do some chores around here." He jokes to her. She smiles and retorts.

"Got sick an' tired of your dumb health food." She says sticking her tongue out at him "also i brought home Chinese cuz we havent had it in a long while."

"Oh hell yes!" Keith thanked her putting the last of the groceries away while Pidge got the bag of Chinese from the kitchen table.

"I got your usual chow mein and beef and broccoli, and before you ask, yes i got extra egg rolls, spring rolls and crab puffs. Happy?" She asks Keith with a knowing smile.

"Yes a thousand times holy shit. What do you want to watch while we eat?" He began to walk over to the TV to turn it on.

"Uh... I dont know why dont you turn on something." Pidge said scooping food onto two plates for her and Keith.

"Oh, alright, sounds good."

"Hey so you know that one doctor who was throwing used needles? Another nurse finally told a higher up and he essentially got a strike. They told him to quit throwing used needles and discard of em' properly or he was out." Pidge brought back the plates of food.

Pidge had studied to be in the medical science field through a program in highschool and continued it into college. She had been top of her class and got a paid internship a year ago at a hospital on the south side of town, not too far from the apartment. The internship paid well, and Pidge loved it. Keith can remember the first day she got home after working at the hospital.

"Honey im home!" Pidge yelled from the front door.

"Hey Pidge! How was your first day on the job, dude?" Keith excitedly rushes Pidge to the kitchen where an oreo cake with the words "Congratulations" sits on the counter.

"Dude it was amazing! I mean, as amazing as working in a hospital can be i suppose. Lots of blood;" pidge said with an odd smile, "we had one woman come in today because she spilled boiling water on her leg and it got super infected? But she didnt come in untill almost three weeks later. Lots of pus and blo-"

"Alright, alright thats enough of that, i got a supreme pizza and a meat lovers pizza. Then after that i made oreo cake. You want some, or you wanna talk about gross doctor stuff?" Keith asks her.

"Ill take pizza and oreo cake over gross doctor stuff any day." Pidge said. "But one more thing. The only real complaint i have about today is that they had to give me the name tag with Katie on it. Since Pidge isnt my birth name and all." She held up her scrubs with an ID that said "Katie Holt" on it.

"Well that blows." Keith said examining the ID.

"Yeah but it is what it is. Lets eat im starving."

After that Pidge moved up in her job at the hospital. For the most part had a good reputation and did her job very well. Eventually got the name tag changed to Pidge as well. Told some higher ups that it was in remembrance of her brother and that she would appreciate if she could get it changed from Katie to Pidge. They agreed and she had a new name tag within a month.

"Im putting on a horror film for you." Keith told pidge as she sat down with food.

"Cool" she handed him food.

"After work today i walked on down to the corner store, some asshole made fun of my hair." Keith told pidge while deciding on a movie.

"And what did you say to him?" She asked accusingly.

"I told him that smoking kills..." Keith mumbled.

"And what did he say back to you?" Pidge smirked.

"Said we didnt know each other so "what does it matter to you mullet man"." Keith said in a mocking tone.

Pidge began to laugh hysterically at Keith and this strange mans interaction.

"I think your new contact in my phone is gonna be Mullet Man!" She laughed, keith gave her a small side look before cracking a smile too.

"He was pretty! I couldn't just not say something! How could you let a gorgeous person just die without a little heads up?"

Pidge laughs a little more before giggling out a "whatever you say, you big mullet haired gay."

Keith took a bite of his chow mein and put on a film about a crazed psycho that kills everyone in a small town.

After the movie Pidge said she needed to shower and that after that she was gonna go to bed. Keith agreed with her and they went to their seperate rooms after saying good night to each other.

Keith laid on his bed and looked at his clock. 10:00. That movie was strangely long, though i suppose having to stop the movie multiple times to talk about what was going on would do that. Thats what Pidge and Keith always did. Ever since middle school when they first became friends, they would pause whatever movie they were watching and discuss. A sputter is heard through the pipes in the walls then the shower turns on in the room next to him. Keith begins to think about his day, running over everything in his head.

-He had the day off today from the kitchen he works at. 

-Went to visit his mom after waking up around 11:27 -Got home at around 3:56. 

-Went out for groceries before being told that groceries were already being provided. 

-Was roasted by a strange, beautiful, very tan, blue eyed man down at the corner store. 

-Brought home cereal milk, a mango and apples.

-Walked home and saw three druggies sifting through peoples garbage. 

-Put said groceries away with Pidge. 

-Talked about the strangely gorgeous smoker with pidge while eating Chinese food and watching a horror movie. 

-Said goodnight to Pidge.

He ran over his last few thoughts, making sure he hadnt left out any important details. The water in the next room shut off and Keith was out like a light


End file.
